


Candy's

by artistzyx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Playboy!au, Smut, exhibitionsm, nightclub!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistzyx/pseuds/artistzyx
Summary: "I met Kai at a place called Candy's" Kyungsoo decided to go to a nightclub on Chanyeol's request. He's glad he didn't say no.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated every month!!!

Pounding music was all I could hear through out the building. Bright neon lights of pinks, purples and blues flashed within my eyes, making me wince at any eye contact with one. They were too bright for my liking; my eyesight was bad enough. Sweat started to cover me as bodies, grinding into one another became more and more obscene and the rooms temperature went up. This wasn't a place I should have been in; I would have rather be in bed, reading one of my books and yet – because of Chanyeol's stupid puppy eyes – I find myself in a nightclub of hormonal adults trying to dry fuck one another and different types of performers (whether dancing, singing or both) acting sexy as hips thrusted and ass' popped. I still wonder why Chanyeol had brought me to a place like this.

 

_"Soo, you can't find fun in being stuck in your room. Come to a nightclub with me tonight." Chanyeol had wined. Kyungsoo looked up to see the giant with newly dyed silver hair that suited him way too much. Chanyeol had a pout on, eyes gazing way too deeply into Kyungsoo's that weakened the smaller. The smaller sighed and closed his new book – the one he was going to read. With a sigh, Kyungsoo agreed and let Chanyeol find him some 'nightclub' wear although all the smaller had was black clothing with a side of unused khakis. "I'll ask Minseok. Stay there." And with that Chanyeol quickly left to go next door. "This is gonna suck." Kyungsoo retorted with a scoff. He didn't like the sound of sweaty people grinding into him and trying to get it on with the smaller. He just hoped Chanyeol didn't do anything stupid._

_"Right well, I got you some stuff although I'm now permanently scarred from the image of Minseok and Jongdae fucking. But here." Chanyeol shoved the clothing into Kyungsoo's arms and headed back outside, telling him to shout whenever he was ready. The smaller would pity the giant, but it was his own fault in asking him to tag along to a nightclub. Kyungsoo quietly chuckled at Chanyeol's misfortune and proceeded to get dressed in his borrowed clothing that – in Kyungsoo's opinion – was too 'sexy'. His top was a tight mesh shirt, his cute tummy being seen through and with it came a black shirt that he was glad to have – he was a bit self conscious of his stomach. But it was the shiny leather jeans that threw him off. They hugged his butt well, making it stand out more and hugged his thighs better than his other jeans did. His figure was shown in such a way that almost made Chanyeol hard the minute he came back in the room. "Well I don't regret going to Minseok but don't you look hot." Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at his best friend, taking a look at his outfit in the body mirror upon his wall. For once, Kyungsoo did think he looked hot even if the clothing weren't his fashion preference. Chanyeol fixed up Kyungsoo's hair, letting the bags sit at the side so his eyes could be seen properly. "You don't make up so you're good to go. Now let's go."_

 

I need to remind myself to kill Chanyeol later for persuading me to come to this awful place. Chanyeol dragged me towards the bar, where a couple of performers – male and female – were either dancing or singing. I didn't look at them of course, too nervous in case they thought I was a pervert or something and although others were doing it and flinging money, it just didn't appeal to me. "Chanyeol, I really do not want to be here." Chanyeol gave out an exasperated sigh and flung his arm around my shoulders. "You can't stay in your room and read all the time, Soo. Coming out and having a bit of fun will not harm you." He didn't get it though, I want to have fun, but not at a nightclub. This was one place I did not want to ever go to and yet here I am. "Well, hello cutie." A sweet voice greeted itself behind me, frightening me a little. A boy, probably no older than he was, with silver hair and outstanding eyeliner was standing dressed in tight shiny jeans and a white tank top. He reminded me off a puppy yet his gaze was more predatory. "M-me?" I whimpered out. The boy laughed and presented me with a cute rectangular smile. "Of course. And your handsome friend here too." The boy winked at Chanyeol, making the taller smirk in amusement that the boy returned the same smirk back. "I'm Baekhyun." He presented himself to us. I smiled and introduced myself, earning a small hug from Baekhyun and yet, it got uncomfortable the minute Chanyeol introduced himself. "Chanyeol. I hope to see you about more Baekhyun." I shuddered at his answer in disgust. Couldn't he take his hormones and Baekhyun away from me? It was the last thing I needed. "Well of course Chanyeol. "

The way he said his name made me want to throw up.

But Baekhyun looked at me again with a smile. "Although someone has their eyes on you, cutie." I widened my eyes and averted my look to my feet instead. This was definitely the last thing I want – unwanted attention. I knew I should have said no to Chanyeol. I will kill him. "Ah, well – I kind of didn't want to be here. This idiot dragged me along." Chanyeol chuckled and patted me on the back. "Glad I did though." He murmured and yet I heard it making me – once again – feel sick. Baekhyun side eyed someone and yet I couldn't see who through out the swarm of bodies that stupidly danced on one another. "Well, that doesn't matter. Staying for the show?" This confused me and yet I guessed he was referring to the bar of dancers and singers. I nodded, feeling Chanyeol also nod eagerly.

He seriously needed to stop before I kill him. "Good." Baekhyun gave me one last hug before smirking at Chanyeol. "Enjoy the show." The minute Baekhyun left, I turned to Chanyeol to see a creepy smirk on his face with mirth in his eyes. I sighed, "You're whipped aren't you?" "You fucking bet I am." I slapped the giant's leg, scoffing in distress. "How the fuck did you find this place? What's it called...Candy's?" Chanyeol scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and nodded. "Yeah, Minseok and Jongdae brought me here...you know before they hooked up and got me to have certain images imprinted into my brain." I saw him shudder in terror, which brightened my mood up a little. "I told you not to go and you did." "Yeah, next time they invite me out, I'll listen to you. I seriously do not want to see them grinding on each other again." Chanyeol shuddered again and I stifled a giggle. I looked around the club, skimming my eyes over the crowd and shyly took my gaze towards the people performing on different podiums and bars. Some were quite obscene, hardly wearing any clothing or doing such actions that should be only shown in the bedroom. I gulped, a shiver climbing up my back. It dawned on me that this would take a while to get used to and judging by how Chanyeol and Baekhyun's interaction went, I am going to have to get used to it now. I scanned the performers again noticing something they all had in common. "Chanyeol, why do they all have silver hair?" Chanyeol looked back at me from wherever he was staring and pulled a confused face. "That's one thing I didn't get. But it gave me an idea to dye mine just like it. It's a nice colour." I hummed although his answer didn't help me in any way. I studied the hair colour again on a performer on a neon blue podium. Pink lights flickered through his hair, purples mixing in and it reminded me of the milky way. The silver sparkled within the neon lights and it made Kyungsoo stare at the performer longer than I intended.

The performer sensed me staring at him and he glared at me the second he saw me. I flinched and lowered my gaze in embarrassment. His hair was just so pretty that I got distracted. I looked up at the performer again: he was tall, a blank expression now adorned on his pale face. "Seem like he is a dancer." I thought. The dancer looked at me again and rolled his eyes, leaning down getting another dancer, slightly smaller than him but a softer expression on his face. He reminds me of a unicorn. The same dancer that glared at me, sauntered up to me with an unreadable gaze. "Why were you staring at me?" He bluntly asked me. "I, well-" "Well?" The guy in front of me started to get angrier and I panicked. "You're h-hair looked pretty w-within the lights! I'm s-sorry!" I held up my hands to my face in a defensive position just in case he wanted to hurt me. I felt cold hands lower mine and I shook. "Hey, what are you doing?" Chanyeol growled. "Where the hell was he?" I screamed in thought. "Calm down. It's a misunderstanding." The guy calmly answered. He sighed and gave me a smile. "Sehun. Sorry for glaring." I took his hand and greeted back, apologising back. "Chanyeol." The idiot greeted himself, already forgetting the rudeness he gave the dancer earlier. Sehun nodded and explained he had to go to the podium again to dance with the guy called Yixing – the one who was currently dancing. "Hehe, reminds me of a unicorn." I giggled. Sehun's eyes widened and he smiled softly, "He does, doesn't he?" The way Sehun looked at Yixing was opposite of Chanyeol and Baekhyun's look. It was full of love and warmth and I felt almost jealous. "Well, I better get back. The performance starts in ten minutes. You staying?" I nodded, giving Sehun a quick goodbye and settling back into my seat, giving Chanyeol a glare. "Where the hell did you disappear of too?"

It was a couple of minutes until the performance started and I had my mouth wide open in shock. As it turned out, Chanyeol left to go find Baekhyun. They had chatted for a while, deep flirting going on and then the idiot decides to tell me both he and Baekhyun had a quickie in the bathroom within Baekhyun's dressing room. As it also turns out, he performs here and will be part of the performance. "So yeah." Chanyeol finished with a cocky grin and finished off his drink with a satisfied sigh. "What the fuck?" Was all I could respond with.

Finishing off our drinks, Chanyeol grabbed my arm and pulled me to a spot in front of the stage where a leather red couch had been placed. "Baekhyun reserved this for us, Apparently we're gonna need it." I gave him a confused look asking "why?" but all I got was a shrug and a small "I don't know." I sighed again for the nth time already and sat down, ignoring the envied gazes of those who wanted to sit in front of the stage. It wasn't my fault though: I blame Chanyeol. Drinks were placed in front of us by a sneaky Baekhyun dressed in tight dark blue shorts and a silver mesh top, walking away in such a way that Chanyeol just had to get a hard on. As much as I wanted to hit him and ask him if he was that weak to the puppy eyed boy, the lights had now dimmed and a single white light stood centre stage. Everyone had averted there glares towards the stage and had stood quietly in anticipation. "Here he comes." Chanyeol mumbled with a smirk upon his face. I looked back at the stage to only open my mouth in shock as Baekhyun strutted out on stage, cheers and wolf whistles being thrown at him, but the boy had his eyes on Chanyeol and it hit me that this was definitely not their first meeting - I guessed they had met when Jongdae and Minseok dragged him here for the first time. Glares now went to Chanyeol as many males and females had been lusting after Baekhyun and were now jealous of the fact that only Chanyeol had caught his eye. "Welcome everyone to Candy's!" Baekhyun announced with a cute wink at the end.

"We have a bunch of performances for you that I know you are all dying to see. Am I right?" Cheers were erupting through the club and I held my head in hope that it fell quiet again. Chanyeol patted my back, giving Baekhyun a cautious glance. "You okay?" I wasn't fucking okay. My head started to pound as more cheers and slurs were thrown at Baekhyun who only smiled and watched me making sure I was okay. I lifted my head, smiling. "Well it's time for our duet performances!"

As the first duet came on, their names being Lu Han and Junmyeon, I felt a hot shiver go down my back as I sensed someone watching me. I looked around only seeing sweaty figures that blocked my view from the sides and back. All I could do was look front and watch the performances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once this story is complete it will go through a dramatic edit because I suck at writing and I'm too lazy during the at to do so :')


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai's performance leaves Kyungsoo wanting more.

I sat gobsmacked as the two performers known as Lu Han and Junmyeon, strutted across the stage, mics in hand and booty shorts in tacked. It was shocking to say the least; asses prominent in the tight leather shorts and stomachs showing – on Junmyeon...was that a six pack? I covered my own stomach with the black shirt, slightly self conscious of my small pudge of tummy. I watched how they danced with each other, grinds and hip thrusts all over the stage and the cheers and jeers getting louder and slightly dirty; their voices however were very soulful and I could feel Chanyeol watching with desperation (probably hoping Baekhyun would pop out from behind the curtain). 

“Chanyeol, please contain yourself.” It wasn’t an ask but I sure as hell meant it as a demand as his not so cleanly hidden bulge was within my eyesight. Could I please throw up now?

The two performers finished their duet, not forgetting to throw kisses towards the rowdy crowd and with a wiggle, sway and pop of their asses, they disappeared back behind the curtain – the spotlight now back in the middle of the stage for the next act. Chanyeol grabbed my arm in anticipation and squeezed, making me wince a little at the pressure applied. “You better fucking let go before I deck you.” I threatened with a glare at the stupidity that was Chanyeol. He looked at me, eyes wide and he retreated his hand back to his lap covering the bulge that could not be covered because, wow, is he that big? I shook my head and cursed myself for even thinking of something like that, and that being Chanyeol. I shivered and brought my attention back to the stage. Purple lights shone and flickered, eyeing themselves down the figure that was covered in a black cloak, face being hidden by the extremely large hood. It was all quiet, which made me feel uncomfortable and yet made me excited. All the purple in the club seemed to be attracted to this performer and before I knew it, the cloak was flung my way – or more correctly, Chanyeol’s way. 

“Have you been waiting long, everyone?” A sweet yet enticing voice asked. The voice gave me shivers that had never felt in my life; not uncomfortable shivering but the tremors felt good and I felt like this voice could make me submit to anything. 

Except that feeling went out the window when I found out it was Baekhyun performing and Chanyeol _moaned_. The performer had the giant under a spell and now I sat there as both of them stared in longing and arousal. I hid my face behind my hands, embarrassed. “Now what should I do everyone? Sing? Dance?” Cheers of “yes!” and "both!” were heard around me especially Chanyeol’s yelling of “both!” as well. 

“You all want both?” he laughed, “ _sure_ ~ Why not?” And with a smirk, the lights went out and the same single white spotlight – now purple – was positioned over Baekhyun. The music started, and Baekhyun moved in a way I had never seen before. He was dancing with a cane, hips thrusting and grinding on the cane had made the crowd way overwhelmed and I was sure Chanyeol came in his jeans. The song was familiar to me although I never would have guessed that this type of choreography would suit the song well. _Artificial love._ It was a powerful song, one of my favourites as I played it on repeat most of the time, singing along. “Aren’t I lucky enough to be taking that sweet ass home?” Chanyeol asked no one in particular. I cringed now slightly jealous that Chanyeol got to take someone home and fuck and yet here I was sitting watching the performers, ass not being fucked into. It’s been a while and I would really like to get with someone tonight – just for one night. I looked back to the stage to see a sweaty Baekhyun, smiling his rectangular smile at everyone – especially Chanyeol. 

“Thank you, everyone! I hope to see you again tomorrow!” And with that, Baekhyun left, crowd stinking of sweat and arousal and a _very_ horny Chanyeol. “You seriously need to contain yourself more.” Chanyeol threw a cheeky grin at me and I stared back in dissatisfaction. “ _You_ wont be able to after this act.” His response confused me to the max. Why the next performance? Is it going to be someone I might be able to get fucked by because if so, thank you so fucking much Chanyeol.

Baekhyun came back out to the stage, a piece of black fabric that seemed to be a silk scarf. Cheers were now getting louder and I had to cover my ears as I winced at the sudden loudness of it, hurting my hearing. “Now, now everyone. Please be quiet for this act.” Baekhyun held up a finger towards his mouth, a smirk plastered behind it. “This performer has requested something important – more specifically, someone.” I looked at Chanyeol to see if he had any idea what was going on but all I saw was the same smirk plastered on his face, looking towards Baekhyun who gave him a wink and made the giant chuckle in amusement. Hands now grabbed mine and I felt myself being pulled up by Baekhyun who dragged me towards the stage to stand in the centre spotlight, my anxiety now being revealed. “Baekhyun, g-get me off the stage.” I stuttered. I was afraid of the stage – more known as stage fright. I looked towards Chanyeol yet he was gone and all I could do was turn around and panic. “Kyungsoo, trust me. Please?” Baekhyun’s soft voice calmed me but the anxiety was still there. I stood straight, back towards the crowd as the puppy boy tied the black scarf around my eyes, my whole world now in total darkness. Baekhyun turned me around, facing the crowd I couldn’t see. “Now everyone, you’ll have to stay quiet for this performance.” Baekhyun teased. “We have to let him do his magic, don’t we now?” And with that, I was left alone on stage, shaking in terror. I wanted to call out but a unfamiliar hand – warm and big – covered my mouth, the other sitting at my waist. 

Everything was quiet except for the small patter of the performers footwork as he moved around me, hands touching my waist intimately. The shaking stopped and I now stood there my hands in warm ones. I felt the performer press his forehead against mine, warm breath felt on my nose. 

He then body rolled onto me, crotch quickly pressed into mine before removing himself and doing the same behind me, making me gasp at the contact. He tugged at the scarf but never letting it loose, teasing me as his hands now found the small of my back and he dipped me backwards, neck on show for him to give a simple lick that made me shiver in delight. Everyone was still quiet although murmuring could be heard however that was drowned out as music started to play. A sexy beat, repetitive but the lyrics told of what he had in store. 

The performer whispered into my ear, the lyrics, then blowing making me accidently let out a small moan only he could hear. He chuckled, the laugh sounding deep and pleasurable and I hoped I could hear more of it later on tonight. 

His hands never left my body and whenever they did, I always whined out for more, putting my hands out to find nothing but a hard chest indicating that this performer was topless. He stood in front of me, letting my hands roam his torso, outlining his abs and letting me trail them down, hovering just above his crotch. It wasn’t until he grabbed my hands and let me grab onto his crotch that I felt myself get hard. I moaned, forgetting the audience and letting him hip thrust into my hands, his growls making blood rush south quicker than I had ever felt. “Aren’t you desperate?” He groaned into my ear, my mouth open letting out another dirty moan. This was all too much and I wanted him to fuck me there – I wouldn’t even care that the audience would still be there, I just wanted this performer to give me a personal show. “Now, tell me and the audience your name?” He called out, his presence no longer near mine. My body felt cold all of a sudden. 

“K-Kyungsoo.” I stuttered out embarrassingly. My face felt hot, the reminder that an audience was even there, watching me lose my will to contain myself. My hands twitch at my side, unable to find the courage to cover myself. My eyesight was still restricted and my other senses heightened due to a sudden wave of fear coming over again. The performer seemed to notice my distress as he came back over, hands on my waist, swaying me back and forth as if we were dancing a waltz – yet that image was away the minute he came behind me, grabbing my ass, the other hand working its way up my body, pressing at the pudge on my stomach. I remembered the mesh shirt and covered my stomach, a distressed sound – unidentifiable – coming from me. “Remove your hands, Kyungsoo.” His voice held so much authority and I ended up slowly removing my hands, letting the performer have his hand go under the shirt, touching my stomach and brush ever so lightly against my nipples. I jolted when his hand pulled on one and I bent forward in instinct, letting the man’s, over so prominent, bulge press harder into my ass. “Aren’t you a sensitive little thing?” He teased, my face going red. He once again removed himself from me, standing in front instead. 

“I’ll be back after this short break, everyone. Don’t forget to have fun.” And the once quiet crowd was now roaring with delight, some hoping they could be like me and get to experience what ever the hell I just had. I stood there, blindfolded still, uncomfortable as no one, nothing removed me from the stage. A warm hand then found mine, pulling me back behind the curtains. I could faintly hear moans – which I guessed that were Baekhyun’s – and grunts indicating _**some**_ couple were going at it. The hand never left mine and I was pulled into a room, the scarf now coming lose and the performer now showing himself. 

He wasn't like anything I had ever seen before. His skin was a gorgeous caramel colour, showing no blemishes or flaws. His eyes had contacts in, the bright purple flashing whenever light hit them. But his body was something else. His upper body was full muscle: a six pack of abs that suited him all too well, arms long and thick, his hands big and calloused. My eyes then trailed down to his bottom half and I almost moaned at the sight of his crotch area. His obvious bulge was bigger than I thought, making me feel harder than earlier. His legs were covered in _oh-so_ tight black leather jeans that showed off his thighs too well. His body made mine feel inferior. A wave of insecurity overcame me and I covered my stomach, head down in shame. “Stop hiding yourself, now.” Dominancy filled the room and I had to remove my hands and put my head up, facing him. His smirk was powerful to make me feel so submissive.

"W-what's your name?" I whimpered out. It certainly wasn't fair that he knew mine and I did not know his. If what I hoped was going to happen tonight, I at least want to know this gorgeous performer's name. He cocked his head to the side, smirk growing bigger - just like my need for this guy's dick in my ass. He towered over me, making the height difference known, just like making my submissive status known. His face came closer to mine, hot breath hovering over my mouth making me lick my lips in anticiaption. He could sense my urgency for him and he chuckled darkly. "You can call me Kai." He finally voiced out. My eyes fell heavy in need and my breathing became restricted with so much want. 

"Do you want me to pleasure you little one?" Kai's hands found my waist again and he purposely pressed his bulge against mine, making me moan. _"Kyungsoo."_ The way he even said my name was enough to make me keen in pleasure and the room felt too hot all of a sudden. 

"P-please." I begged, eyes half closed in want. My past lover never made me feel like this - desperate. "Take me. P-please Kai." Yet as much as I begged, he once again left my body. I cried out in distress, my body hot and filled with so much need. My dick was too hard that it hurt and Kai seemed to know that. Kai picked up the scarf and once again restricted my eyesight. He pulled me towards what seemed to be a bed and lay me down upon it, removing my shoes and jacket, throwing them on the floor. 

"Look at you, Kyungsoo. Seeing you so desperate just makes me want to take you right now but unfortunately, the crowd still awaits for me." Tears now fell from my eyes and I cried out in so much want. This was definitely not fair. He couldn't just leave me, hard and horny. 

"P-please. _Please_. Kai, d-don't leave me - _oh_!" His hands pressed against my bulge, applying soft then rough pressure towards it making me writhe on his bed. Tears kept falling from my eyes, some of the scarf now becoming wet with my tears. My jeans button became undone and I felt a little bit relieved. Kai kept rubbing my arousal, chuckling at every moan I let out. 

Yet, he let go once again. 

"I have to go back out now Kyungsoo." Before I could reply, he whispered, "Do not even _think_ about touching yourself while I am gone. Otherwise, you'll be going home with _no one_ to help you." And with that he left, leaving me hard, sore and tears never leaving my eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol what even was this.   
> word count: 2401


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo gets one hell of a fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I can't write smut, forgive me.

Kai left me. He left me on his bed with an aching arousal and the need to be fucked. I couldn’t touch myself or even take of the blindfold so I could see my aching self. I lay spread out yet I curled in on myself, making sure my hands stay next to my head and not in between my legs. I couldn’t help but wish that Kai’s performance was over sooner rather than later so he could do things to me that hasn’t happened in years. I carried on whimpering, the tears stopped but the wetness of the scarf was now irritating the skin around my eyes yet I couldn’t remove it otherwise I’m going home hard. I stayed in that position for a while, hearing moans of pleasure next door in both rooms. The one on the left had a couple that was simply too loud and I could hear them dirty talk and moan. It turned me on too much yet slightly made me put off as the couple next door were clearly Chanyeol and Baekhyun (considering Baekhyun had been screaming out Chanyeol’s name for a while, kind of gave them away). Although next door were quiet, yet the loud thumping on the wall suggested that they were a rough couple, quiet but hard core. These thought never normally went through my head but maybe because of my arousal, I couldn’t help but think them.

I got startled as the thumping next door get louder and harder, making me lift my head to hear more yet the thought of the bed cracking through the wall made me feel a tiny bit uncomfortable. Yet, the banging didn’t stop and it grew faster, cracks being heard as I could not see them.

The wall was going to break.

I decided to stay were I was, and listen to the wall seeing as I had no choice but too. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were now quiet, probably sleeping or taking a break but the wall kept thumping with fastened banging and before I knew it, the wall cracked open and there stood the headboard of the bed next door. Although I couldn’t see it, so I guessed that this is what had happened. But when the scarf was suddenly removed from my eyes, I could see I guessed right and there stood a naked Sehun and what seemed to be the unicorn guy, passed out. I took a look at Sehun who’s face was covered in shock and I accidently took a look downstairs and turned away a blush prominent on my face. “Kyungsoo.” Was all Sehun said before going back next door grabbing a pair of boxers and popping back through the hole in the wall. “Em, sorry.” I just laid there, hard _still_ yet the scarf was now removed and I had to get it back before Kai returned. “Was, was that really you doing all the banging?” I had to ask, because it seemed to do the unicorn guy good if he was passed out with a blissful expression. Sehun scratched the back of his head and chuckled quietly. “Y-yeah. I guess I don’t know my own strength.” I took a look back to the wall, seeing the headboard and the hole kept breaking apart making it bigger. “Well, Kai is probably going to kill me.” Sehun nervously laughed. My gaze never left the wall and all of a sudden another heat wave went through me at the thought of Kai fucking me that hard the wall collapsed. Sehun seemed to noticed too as he sat next to my lying figure and applied pressure to my crotch. I threw my head back on the bed, moaning. Sehun let go, leaving me once again begging for the friction I needed. Sehun exited the room to only come back again with a pink bottle of strawberry lube. I didn’t want him to take me but as long as I had a dick up me, I couldn’t give a fuck.

“I’m not going to fuck you Kyungsoo.” I snapped my head to meet his gaze. It was true as he went back through the wall. The bed I was on, had no headboard so I could see from all angles. It was next to the wall the had the broken hole and I could see inside the room. The bed that Sehun and the unicorn guy occupied was sitting right in front of it, and I could see the bed clearly. Sehun climbed back on the bed in his room, waking up the unicorn guy. “Yixing~” He called out quietly. The guy awoke and smiled at Sehun with a tired but an aroused gaze. I had no idea what was happening, yet my dick twitched in anticipation as Sehun removed the covers from Yixing, showing his nude form. He seemed to get hard again as Sehun whispered something to him, a nod being his answer to whatever Sehun was proposing. “You are to watch as I fuck Yixing so hard you’ll come untouched. Kai’s orders.”

_**What kind of fucking nightclub was this?** _

I watched as Sehun exposed himself once more, shaft hard and ready to plunge back into Yixing, who was lying in wait, face flushed with arousal. I watched as Sehun teased him a little, watching Yixing beg for him to enter quickly yet he didn’t. Sehun looked my way, a smirk – the same as Chanyeol and Baekhyun were wearing earlier – showing that he was also teasing me rather than just Yixing. It was Kai that told him too yet where was he?

But the thought of Kai had been wiped the second a loud moan was heard. Sehun had plunged too quick and deep into Yixing and had started to fuck into him like his life had depended on it. This was a first for me, seeing something so lewd yet exciting. Candy’s wasn’t like I thought it was – just another nightclub. This one had it’s employees fucking each other in private rooms or one fucking a customer. And that what I was – just a regular customer hoping to get my need fulfilled.

Yixing – who was quiet before – was now whimpering at his overstimulation especially from being fucked not even 20 minutes ago. Sehun had sweat rolling down his face and abs, dripping down onto Yixing who now was turned to the side as Sehun thrusted into him. “S-Sehun~” The moan got me aching, my dick too hard. I needed release yet I wasn’t to touch myself. How was I suppose to come untouched when the performance in front of me wasn’t doing much for me? It was hot, I would admit but it wasn’t a dick up my ass like I had wanted. Sehun seemed to notice my disappointment as he carried on fucking into Yixing, leaning down to whisper something into his ear. Yixing turned around, ass in the air, making eye contact with me as he whimpered and begged for more. The thrusts got more powerful and the bed was away banging again, wet sounds also filling the room. From what I could see, Yixing was too far gone and Sehun had no intention of stopping. Once again the thought of Kai doing such a thing had me moaning as my shaft kept twitching. Sehun kept going with his relentless fucking, dirty words coming out of his mouth directed at his partner.

The need to come was overwhelming but it was hard without touching myself. But fate was on my side as Kai strutted into the room, a hungry Luhan kissing him sloppily. Once Luhan saw me, he stopped and came towards me, Kai watching with a smirk. “Look at you~” He cooed sarcastically. In any other time I would have punched him but that wasn’t on my mind at that precise moment. “Kai, why haven’t you fucked him yet?” The deer boy asked surprisingly. “Normally you would have fucked him then went back to your performance but this one here,” Luhan indicating my twitching self, “has been watching those two go at it without coming. What’s the reason?” Sehun and Yixing knew that Kai and Luhan had entered but paid no heed and carried on except I was looking at Kai desperately, also wanting to know why? Kai chuckled and came towards me, looming over my hot figure. “He’s somewhat...special.”

Luhan left and Kai crawled on top of me, hand grabbing at my dick that made me keen in relief. “Now, now. I can’t let you come without a good fucking right?” Kai questioned in a mocking voice. I couldn’t answer him so all I did was moan and thrust into his hand. He chuckled and proceeded to take my clothes off, slowly in a teasing way. “Just wait till I’m inside you Kyungsoo. You will come back.” He paused, his purple contacts shining. “You always do.” I didn’t know what he had meant by that but I paid no attention to it as he grinded his own bulge against mine. The friction was amazing and I thrusted up to meet his grinds. Kai then stripped himself, my eyes now travelling to his shaft that looked too big to fit. “B-big...” I whispered out, the shock of something that big existing. “Are you a virgin, Kyungsoo?” Kai asked wearingly. His expression was something I had not seen before. “I don’t take virginities. So I need to know.” I shook my head and told him it had been years that a dick had been up me, which he laughed at my answer knowing that I was overruled by pleasure. “Well, as generous as I am, I’ll stretch you out a bit, but know this,” I gave him a half lidded gaze before he placed a finger to my rim. “I fuck without lube,” Kai inserted a finger into me, slight discomfort being felt, “which also means I prepare raw.” The thought had me wincing, also because of the insertion of his fingers that were now placed inside me. Two fingers scissored me open, the burn being somewhat manageable yet as his fingers continued to thrust into me, he brushed past a spot that hadn't been touched in ages. Kai then brushed past it again, making me whine at the loss of pleasure that I should been receiving. "No, no Kyungsoo. That spot will be hit with my dick, not my fingers. I'm not that generous." I gave a half-hearted glare as he chuckled at my displeasure. Kai lifted one of legs to sit upon his shoulder as he positioned himself in front of my aching hole. Without saying anything else, he thrusted in too quickly and harshly, making me cry out in pain. "K-Kai, it h-hurts." A tear had unconsciously ran down my face as it scrunched up in hurt. I knew what i was in for but this was too much to handle.

Ignoring me, Kai pulled out only to thrust back in again, this one with too much power that I felt like I was being ripped apart. But I wanted it, so as he thrusted into me, I placed my hand on my aching shaft only for it to be slapped away. "Do not touch yourself." Kai stopped his thrusting and leaned over to the side table where a pair of handcuffs and what seemed to be a cock ring, were placed. Kai pulled out of me to turn me over, lifting my ass high. "Are you seeing this?" The question wasn't for me but for Sehun and Yixing who were now watching what was going on. "Of course."

"Now as you are a special case Kyungsoo, I'm going to give you the fucking of your life you'll come back for more." My hands were now handcuffed behind me and the cock ring was tight on me. Too tight. I got turned back around, my back arching so my hands wouldn't be crushed my weight. It was uncomfortable but when Kai thrusted back into me, pushing my legs back, I moaned. His thrusts seemed to be monstrous now, the bed squeaking and banging of the wall as well. Kai's cock hit my prostate dead on, making me keen and beg for more to which he complied and gripped my hips in a bruising way as he buried himself into me relentlessly, my prostate being abused. The need to come was near and I begged to have the ring removed.

"Kai! Please, please. Ah~" Kai smirked, leaning down to suck my neck. "What is it that you want?" He pulled back, to slap his hips to mine making me arch my back, crying out in pleasure. I had came dry and Kai's thrusting was overstimulating my prostate. "Remo- ah- oh Kai!" I couldn't get the words out as he carried on overstimulating me, his own orgasm creeping up as his fucking was becoming sloppy. "Not until you come dry again." He groaned out as I clenched hard around him, his hips stuttering as he came inside me. He carried on with light thrusting, overstimulating himself as I was close to another orgasm. Sehun and Yixing were now masturbating each other at the sight of me and Kai and it made me come dry again, the sensitivity hurting. "R-ring" Kai pulled out, watching how his come dripped down onto my thighs and onto the sheets. He gave my shaft a squeeze before pulling of the cock ring, a cry coming from me as white spurts fell over my abdomen.

"I have to say Kai. That was one hell of a fucking." A chuckle replied back as I passed out in exhaustion. I had never been fucked that hard before but once again, I had to thank Chanyeol for bringing me here. But before sleep succumbed to me, the giant himself with a naked Baekhyun behind him. But the looks were different.

Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun looked angry.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....what did I just write?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing helps out Kyungsoo and Baekhyun gets fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Spanking, blow jobs, threesome, dry orgasm, very rough thrusting, there is also a cock ring. 
> 
> well....enjoy!!

This is in third person!!

\----------------------

"What the hell Kai?" Was all Kyungsoo heard in his half dazed state after the fucking Kai had just given him. It was too pleasurable and exhausting and the smaller had almost found himself passing out in total bliss before two figures (one naked) barged into the room: no knocking or warning. Although half awake, Kyungsoo was now curious to why both Chanyeol and Baekhyun were angry. They both had these smirks plastered on all night towards Kyungsoo, and Baekhyun seemed to know that Kai was after him. If they didn't want Kai to fuck him, then why the fuck did Chanyeol bring him here then?

"Now, now Chanyeol. You don't want to disturb him do you?" Kai's voice dripping with amusement. Chanyeol sighed out, looking across towards Kyungsoo who was now under the covers passed out with a smile on his face (Kyungsoo had given up to see why the pair were angry and decided sleeping was better) but what caught his eye was the two naked figures of Sehun and Yixing. They were peering through the hole they had made, sitting on the bed with nothing but curiousness lingering in their eyes. "What the fuck you looking at?" Chanyeol hissed at the pair. Jongin smirked and faced towards the pair as well, seeing Sehun smile and Yixing disappear. "At Baekhyun's butt." It was then the puppy look-a-like squeaked, remembering he was in the nude. Chanyeol had then noticed too and ushered Baekhyun out of Jongin's room, telling him he'd be back soon. Jongin sat at the end of his bed, overlooking Kyungsoo's figure. He had never had someone so tight before and if he had to be honest, he wanted more. 

Kyungsoo's hands were still cuffed and red was spreading over his wrists. In a hurry, Jongin took them off, flinging them near Chanyeol's feet, and started to caress the smaller's wrists. "So why are you so pissed off?" Jongin asked. Chanyeol scoffed and sauntered closer, also taking a seat on the bed just farther than where the performer was sitting. "Did you have to be so hard on him? It had been a while since a dick went up his ass." As it seemed, Chanyeol had heard everything that was going on inside the room and had winced when Kyungsoo said he was hurting. "He wasn't a virgin Chanyeol." Jongin sighed out. He stood back up, grabbing his clothes and dressed himself, feeling Chanyeol's eyes lingering. Jongin smirked, "Do you want to fuck me again?" Kai asked. Chanyeol stood up, grabbing Kai's hands and pressing him to the wall next to the bed. "You would like that wouldn't you, _Nini_?" Chanyeol's eyes darkened and he leaned down to nip across Kai's jawline, suckling along leaving small red dots. Jongin moaned and Chanyeol carried on with his advances. 

"Now aren't you two being unfair." 

"Want to join?" Chanyeol broke away from Kai's neck to face the person that had entered the room unannounced. The taller smirked at the darkening eyes of Kai who looked at Baekhyun with such lust. "Let us fuck you Baekhyun." Kai had no shame in his words and Baekhyun produced a small blush. It had been a while since the trio did it together. "Fine but in my room. Don't want to wake Kyungsoo up now do we?" At the mention of his name, Kyungsoo stirred, whimpering out until he turned away and slept more; no indication of waking up. "I guess we don't." Chanyeol dragged both males back to his room, flinging them inside until both himself and Kai started sucking on Baekhyun's naked skin forgetting that Sehun and Yixing had just heard and witnessed what just happened.

\--------------------------------

Kyungsoo stirred more after the trio left and he was left dreaming of Kai's hands on him. The smaller had never had such a dream before and without knowing, his shaft was hardening at every image of Kai thrusting into Kyungsoo. Different positions and different toys being used in so many ways that Kyungsoo woke up moaning. A hand was on his cock faster than he woke up and he closed his eyes, thrusting up into that hand not caring who was doing it. He carried on whimpering, sharp jolts whenever the prominent vein on his cock was caressed. "Don't want to make a lot of noise now, Kyungsoo. Otherwise Kai will hear." A soft voice called out. Kyungsoo stopped jolting but little moans still seeped out as he listened to the voice and softness of the hand on him. 

It was Yixing. 

"W-why?" Kyungsoo stuttered out, after letting out a lewd moan that made Yixing a bit too aroused. Yixing carried on getting Kyungsoo off without another word, softly shushing him at every loud moan he couldn't contain. The smaller forgot about getting an answer and carried on getting off in Yixing's hand without a care in the world. "Almost there Kyungsoo." The latter didn't expect a warm sensation around his shaft and he thrusted his hips up into Yixing, accidently making him gag. "Don't worry about it. Just keep quiet." 

As Kyungsoo muffled his voice, he could hear screams of pleasure next door - those screams belonging to Baekhyun. Thinking that Chanyeol was fucking him hard, Kyungsoo blocked it out and focused on Yixing, who now had Sehun standing over him watching what was going on. Kyungsoo's eyes widened but Sehun put a finger to his lips, telling him to be quiet. It seemed that Yixing didn't know his partner was there and so Kyungsoo stayed quiet except for the little whimpers he let out. Sehun's darkening gaze was making Kyungsoo too hot and looking down he could see Yixing bent over sucking him off and Sehun ogling at his partner's ass. "Y-Yixing, I-I'm going to- ahh~" Kyungsoo came with a jolt, his come being swallowed by Yixing. He smiled and lifted his head up to say something until his eyes popped open and a long moan exited his mouth. 

Sehun had thrusted into Yixing without any warning. And Kyungsoo could feel himself hardening again. 

"Did I not satisfy you enough, huh?" Sehun was rough with his thrusting and it made Yixing collapse into Kyungsoo's crotch. "S-Sehun! I was h-helping aah~ him out-" A small yelp from Yixing made Kyungsoo's eyes bulge as he watched Yixing be slapped on the ass several times. "That's Kai's job." Sehun wasn't forgiving and Kyungsoo watched as the taller of the trio fucked Yixing into oblivion. 

"Leave." Was all Sehun had said and Kyungsoo couldn't have run out of a place quicker. 

\--------------------

Baekhyun cried out in bliss, tears streaming down his face as Chanyeol fucked into him from behind, Kai playing around with his cock that had a cock ring adorning it. Kai smirked at his handy work, his hand stroking the smaller's length slowly yet gripping ever so tightly. Baekhyun gasped out incoherent sentences of wanting to come and asking for the ring to be removed but all he got in the end was a dry orgasm every time. Chanyeol carried on fucking him harshly, aiming correctly on Baekhyun's prostate. "Cha-" Drool was making its way down his chin as he tried to call out Chanyeol's name but never fully forming it. "Aww, Baekhyunnie~" Kai teased. Baekhyun looked Kai directly in the eye, mouth open with moans of ecstasy leaving. "Say my name too."

\----------------------

Kyungsoo didn't know where to go now. He could hear slaps coming from Kai's room as Sehun carried on spanking Yixing - who was moaning and yelping along each thrust and slap. And there is Baekhyun's room where all you could hear was wet sounds and moaning. Kai had disappeared and Chanyeol and Baekhyun seemed too busy to help him. Before advancing towards a random corridor in hopes of finding the exit, he remembered that his clothes were in Kai's room. He felt out of place all of a sudden with no clothes on and sudden self consciousness was now taking over. 

Kyungsoo hated the way his body was. Hips wide and stomach having a bit of pudge. Thighs thick and lips too plump. Eyes too wide. But when Kai had told him not to hide himself, Kyungsoo couldn't help but listen and had shown all of himself to a complete stranger he had met. 

Opening the door, Kyungsoo ignored what Sehun and Yixing were doing and grabbed his clothes before running out the door, closing it quickly as the harsh slaps started up again. He dressed himself in the hallway, unknown to two pair of eyes watching him. Sighing, he rushed to find the exit quickly checking the time before calling a taxi and getting home to forget everything that had happened. 

The nightclub was still going on at 4am and all Kyungsoo tried to do was make his way to the door until a hand grabbed his ass, another grabbing his waist from behind. "Come with me." A voice whispered into his ear. Before he could see who it was, Kyungsoo was dragged into another corridor making him groan in frustration. Deciding to take a look at his kidnapper, Kyungsoo saw silver hair upon a slender body that almost looked like Baekhyun's. It seemed like this person was taking him to the fire exit from the back. "You are most likely to be mugged at 4am so go hear and Suho will take you home." The voice said. The person turned around and Kyungsoo noticed it was Luhan. "Em...thank you." Kyungsoo replied back. "But wait, who is Suho?" 

Luhan smiled and took Kyungsoo outside where another silver haired male was leaning against the car, checking his watch. "Suho!" Luhan called out cheeringly. Suho turned around and smiled, leaning to give Luhan a small peck. "Oh~ Junmyeon." Kyungsoo remembered as the image of the two males in skin tight shorts replayed through his mind. "Yeah but call me Suho. Junmyeon may be my real name but it's better as a stage name." Suho nervously chuckled out, scratching the back of his neck. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo ends up back at Candy and it's all Tao's fault.

Sitting in someone's car that he barely knew i.e. Junmyeon's, wasn't just weird but mildly uncomfortable. No words were spoken during the drive back to Kyungsoo's apartment, the silence deafening every mile that went past.

"So...Suho?"

"Hm, yes?"

Kyungsoo wanted to make conversation and to start, the only topic he had in mind was his driver's job. "How did you end up working at Candy?" If Kyungsoo wasn't looking out the window as he asked the question, he would have seen Suho frown and his eyes become dark. That until he did turn around and suddenly Junmyeon was all smiles. "Let's just say that there's a story towards it. I'm not the only one." Kyungsoo frowned in confusion, wondering what Suho had meant by 'story'.

"I can tell you want to know, right? Well, Kai, Baekhyun, Luhan even Sehun and Yixing all have a story towards why we work there. Some stories aren't for sharing; some stories don't make sense - in which we don't question it - and some stories are ones that hurt you the minute you're told."

Kyungsoo tried to absorb what Suho was saying but it lead him to more confusion than ever. Suho noticed. He sighed. "Example, mine isn't for sharing but Baekhyun's story doesn't make sense. As for the painful one..." Suho stopped to think. "Kai's is one I'll never get out of my head." If Kyungsoo could see it, a dark cloud was now hovering over Suho, and it made the drive and the silence a little bit...scary. "But don't worry about it. I'm guessing you'll never go back right?" Junmyeon's words weren't hopeful but they did have a bit of persuasion. "I don't know. I mean, Kai was, just wow. I had never received so much pleasure before but then again, being handcuffed wasn't exactly my cup of tea." A pout formed on Kyungsoo's lips and Suho held himself back before he kissed those plump, pink lips.

"So are you in a relationship with Luhan?"

"I guess so. It's more of an open relationship. Kai owns Candy and the policy is that you can date an employee but they get to fuck others. An example would be Baekhyun and Kai along with Chanyeol (but he is there most of the time). I'm surprised you didn't hear them next door. Sehun and Yixing you could hear - because they go at it like rabbits." Suho had muttered the last part with a growl as if he was annoyed. "But yeah, Kai and Chanyeol were fucking Baekhyun." Kyungsoo's eyes widened and stayed wide until the thought of Chanyeol and doing _that_ had exited out his mind. Suho didn't say anymore and had continued the drive until he came across the street Kyungsoo lived at. The smaller thanked Suho and entered his apartment to find the kitchen light on. He was sure he turned it off after he left with Chanyeol but it was clear someone was here.

Kyungsoo being Kyungsoo, he thought it was a thief.

He grabbed the lamp of the table next to the TV and proceeded quietly towards the kitchen. He could hear hums, and light footsteps as if someone was dancing. No one should have been able to enter his home without the spare key except the only person with it was his other best friend. Kyungsoo carefully tiptoed towards the kitchen, peeking around not realising he was holding his breath. He saw a tall figure, dressed in black and abnormally green hair. The figure had his headphones on, knife in hand that was smothered in Nutella. Kyungsoo smiled and placed the lamp back before creeping up on the figure, tickling his sides as he shrieked in utter fear.

"KYUNGSOO!" the taller yelled out - which only made Kyungsoo's grin, wider - and fell to the floor, shaken. "That's what you get for sneaking in without letting me know, you idiot." The smaller smirked in victory and helped his friend up off the floor. The green hair was more vibrant up close and Kyungsoo grew closer to inspect, ruffling the neatly brushed hair that seemed to set Zi Tao off. "Tao, stop being a baby." Upset with the scolding, Zi Tao stood still, bending a little for Kyungsoo to reach his head. Little tuts and harsh sighs came from his best friends mouth and Tao always knew what they meant.

Kyungsoo was disappointed.

"Honestly, from the last time you would think to not dye your hair anymore. Who was the influence this time?" Kyungsoo's arms were crossed against his chest and he raised an eyebrow in expectance of Tao's answer although when Tao started to flare up, a bright blush forming on his face, Kyungsoo immediately dropped the protective parent act and instead seated Tao down on a stool as he sat down with him. Many ideas had came up in Kyungsoo's head on Tao's unfamiliar behaviour yet he had an inkling on why. The smaller patted his friends shoulder, smiling as he gave him time to gather himself up to tell Kyungsoo his news. After a couple of minutes, Tao sighed,

"I...have a boyfriend." Kyungsoo's eyes bulged out. _'Wasn't he straight?_ ' Tao sensed Kyungsoo's surprise and carried on, "And he works as a hairdresser. He told me that green would suit me. Yet, I told him about my hair falling out because of the dye and he gave this hair repair formula (which works by the way)."

"So...how did he become your boyfriend? How long has this been going on?" Tao smiled, the blush dying off but still seeable on his slightly tanned face. Kyungsoo could tell his friend was happy with who he was with and that was all the mattered to Kyungsoo - was that his friends could have total happiness. "Well, as the dye was setting, we talked and turned out to have a lot in common. He's part Chinese too so we spoke a lot." The taller closed his eyes in memory of the day it happened and the blush was now becoming more prominent. "He asked for my number and called me that night for a date the next day. I said yes of course." Tao grinned at Kyungsoo but all the smaller could feel was jealousy and envy. "We've been dating about a month now. And before you start, I didn't know how to tell you because I didn't know whether or not you were for or against homosexuals. But you seem to be taking this well." Tao's eyes held expectance and Kyungsoo smiled. "You should have just told me you dummy."

\-------------------------

Kai groaned out as he finished up his session with another customer, his actions more rough since Kyungsoo left without a word. He questioned his employees - mainly Lu Han and Sehun but no one had seen him leave. Lu Han and Junmyeon were nervously biting their lips, glancing at each other incase Kai did find out they helped Kyungsoo leave. Mistaking their lip biting and glances at each other as sexual tension, Baekhyun yelled out, "Just go fuck already." This lead him with a sore head and painful feeling in his groin. Chanyeol snickered at Baekhyun's punishment, and dragged him away to _check_ on him. Kai's customer left with dark hickeys adorning her neck and a painful backside, Kai had been ogling at her but feeling rather empty at the thought of her body against his. Kyungsoo's body filled his mind and it hasn't been willing to leave as of yet. It was pissing him off.

Instead of searching for another customer, Kai goes towards Baekhyun's room were loud whimpers were being heard. He opened the door to find Chanyeol in between Baekhyun's legs, hand over the smaller's shaft. "What is it Kai?" Chanyeol groaned out in annoyance forgetting that Kai owned the place until a smack was brought upon the back of his head. "You seem to forget who the boss is. But anyway, you never got to fuck me yesterday because Baekhyun's horny ass couldn't wait so can you fuck me? Like now?" Chanyeol took one look a Baekhyun who was blushing at the thought and instantly agreed. "But you need to fuck Baekhyun for me."

How could Kai say no?

\----------------------

"You went to Candy!?" Tao exclaimed in shock the next morning, "But you never go to those type of places." Kyungsoo gave a strained smile and inwardly agreed; places like that never were good for Kyungsoo and now all he had imaged is Kai's dick up his ass every five minutes. Tao noticed the tension and unconscious frown upon his hyung's head. Standing up, Tao went and brewed two cups of coffee and pulled out a packet of chocolate biscuits, sitting them down in front of Kyungsoo. The smaller looked up, confused but Tao just smiled and patted his head and proceeded to bring the two cups over towards the dining table. Tao sat down, an eager grin adorning his face letting his hyung know that he wanted details and all of them.

 

 

 

 

"And so Suho brought me back and that's how I ended up almost killing you with a lamp in the kitchen." Kyungsoo sipped his last remains of coffee and stealing the last biscuit as he let Tao take everything that happened to him last night. At first Tao's face had darkened, eyes speaking out hatred towards Kai yet the more he thought about it, the more intrigued of this place he was. Kyungsoo didn't like the sly smile on his friends face and immediately started to shake his head. "Don't even think about it." Kyungsoo closed his eyes as he finished up his biscuit, now hearing small whines. Tao's aegyo was impossible to ignore but Kyungsoo wasn't going to give in. No way was he. "Don't try that on me. It had worked too many times now that I am not affected by it." And yet, Zi Tao continues to pout and whine and nuzzle into his hyung's arm: it almost makes Kyungsoo give in but he continues to deny Tao.

"What if I brought my boyfriend with me?" Kyungsoo thought about it: nobody would hit on him if he was taken but then again they could be lured into a threesome. _What if Tao is still a virgin?_ Clearing his throat, Kyungsoo asked, "Are you still a virgin?" Time seemed to stop and Tao hadn't made a move or any facial expression that resembled embarrassment or anger. Kyungsoo was flustered as he felt so wrong in asking his friend such a personal question. "N-nevermi-" "No."

Tao still had made no move or expression and it was slightly scaring the smaller. Yet inside, Tao was freaking out, wondering why he was asked such a question. Tao's face seemed to slowly turn to the brightest red Kyungsoo had ever seen and it made him want to pinch his friends cheeks. "Good." Kyungsoo smiled, "We can go but you need to bring your boyfriend with you." Tao frowned and asked why. Kyungsoo explained that many people or even the employees will hit you up and may ask for a one night stand or that they may bring both Tao and his boyfriend round back for a threesome. The thought had Tao blushing madly like ever and he nodded, letting Kyungsoo know that his boyfriend - who he found out is called Yi Fan - is staying at his place before going back to China next week. Kyungsoo made sure to get the place clean for Yi Fan's arrival (Tao left to pick him up).

"So what's this about a sex addicted nightclub?" A deep voice spoke in almost fluent Korean. A giggle followed after the joke and Kyungsoo knew it was Tao and Yi Fan. Kyungsoo went towards the front door, stopping once he saw another tall figure, taller than Tao greet him. "Nice to meet you." Yi Fan held out his hands which Kyungsoo happily took. "It's nice to meet you too." Tao smiled and grabbed onto Yi Fan's other arm, leading him into the living space were a pot of tea and three cups sat. "I have tea? Coffee if you prefer." But the tallest out of the trio had smiled and took the tea, settling down and startling Kyungsoo with why he wanted to know if Tao was a virgin or not. It seemed as his best friend didn't tell his boyfriend the whole story and Kyungsoo gave a glare. "It's just incase you both get invited back for a threesome with one of the employees." Yi Fan spat out his tea in shock.

\--------------------

Kai whimpered at the hard thrusts of Chanyeol's cock and had groaned at the heat encasing his own dick that was no other than Baekhyun's tight ass. Kai was grateful for this couple as all thoughts of Kyungsoo left his mind and instead filled it with pure intense pleasure. The groans of Chanyeol and the whines of Baekhyun made him feel so overwhelmed and he came inside Baekhyun before collasping in exhaustion.

\------------------

"Why do they all have silver hair?" Both Yi Fan and Zi Tao asked. "The employees have silver hair because it is part of their theme." Kyungsoo answered although he never really knew the specific reason but didn't care anyway. Kyungsoo trusted the couple enough to venture out on their own as he stayed in the back, trying to avoid employees like Sehun and Yixing. Kyungsoo sat at the bar, taking the furthest seat away from the stage and the corridor that leads towards the dressing rooms. "So, what are you having?" A familiar voice asked. Looking up, Kyungsoo was met with another matching set of widened eyes that belonged to Minseok, his neighbour. Minseok's hair was silver yet Kyungsoo swore it was black when he saw him yesterday morning (the day he went to the nightclub). "You work here?" Kyungsoo really couldn't believe it, He knew both Minseok and Jongdae frequented the place but working?

"I started tonight. Same with Jongdae although his stage name is Chen."

"Wait, he's a performer?" Kyungsoo's eyes couldn't get any wider. Minseok secretly thought it was cute. "Yeah he is. A singer. He can't dance to save his life." The elder chuckled and the younger smiled although he didn't know how to look at Jongdae anymore without feeling awkward. "He actually starts in five minutes so I'm preparing myself." Kyungsoo did not want to know what that implied but he had a guess. Suddenly, a bad feeling worked it's way up into Kyungsoo's stomach and he instantly thought of Tao and Yi Fan. Looking over the floor of grinding bodies, he let out a sigh of relief when he saw the two just a metre or two away from him, their heights making them stand out. They were dancing together, Tao with his back pressed up against his boyfriend's chest as Yi Fan's hands started _roaming_. Kyungsoo mentally gagged and sauntered back towards the bar, a smiley Minseok holding a glass of lemonade. "I know you hate alcohol so have this."

"You didn't spike it did you?"

Minseok deflated and sighed out, "I feel offended."

Kyungsoo apologised and paid, sipping the drink to see if it really was lemonade (and if it was, too taste if it was drugged). Happily knowing it was safe, Kyungsoo downed it and carried on with his chat with Minseok until all lights dimmed and a single spotlight was left in the center of the stage. The crowd made it's way towards the stage and started to scream out the performer's names; Kyungsoo's breath hitched when some girl screamed out "Kai!" Kyungsoo would admit he wanted Kai to fuck him again but the way he did it was rough but nevertheless Kyungsoo did feel immense pleasure. He just hoped that if it did happen again, Kyungsoo would be sure to fight back.

Except that thought was thrown out as a very dominating Kai entered the center stage, a dark look lingering in his wandering eyes. He was searching for someone. He was searching for Kyungsoo. And when Kyungsoo thought Kai had found where he was sitting, he held his breath, fear settling in his eyes yet after a while he breathed out in relief when Kai's eyes went wandering again. A hand placed itself on his shoulder and before he could run away, Chanyeol held him in his seat wanting answers.

"I won't tell Kai I saw you but you better explain why you left without saying a word." Chanyeol's overprotectiveness was showing yet Kyungsoo frowned and hastily stood up, dragging Chanyeol to a booth that was sitting in a darkened corner. "You were busy with Kai and Baekhyun and Sehun told me to leave Kai's room so he could punish Yixing. So I ended up leaving." Kyungsoo left out the part where Lu Han and Junmyeon helped him. "At least you're safe. You could of gotten mugged!" Before Kyungsoo could apologise, Baekhyun arrived, his eyes looking side to side in case Kai came searching. "Yeol, we need to go around back. Kyungsoo is safe as long as he stays near the back with Minseok."

 _What did they mean by 'safe'?_ Was Kai furious at him?

"Wait, Chanyeol. Zi Tao is here with his boyfriend." Chanyeol's eyes widened at the name of his other best friend and seeing the desperation in the smaller's eyes, he understood what Kyungsoo was asking. Keep an eye on them. _Don't let them get taken away by an employee._ Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's hand and went back towards the dressing rooms, eyes wandering for Zi Tao and his boyfriend. Kyungsoo sat back at his place with Minseok, a worried frown staying upon his face. "Kyungsoo don't worry."

"Kai is furious that I left him last night without a word." The room turned dark and Jongdae strutted out on stage, black leather jeans hugging his legs tights and a loose tank top showing off his toned biceps. But what caught Kyungsoo's attention was Jongdae's silver hair. Jongdae always swore to never dye is hair any colour than browns or black. Although Junmyeon's words had rang through his head:

_"Some stories aren't for sharing; some stories don't make sense - in which we don't question it - and some stories are ones that hurt you the minute you're told."_

Kyungsoo's stomach started to hurt again and before he could run to the toilet, his legs gave way and he fell into a pair of arms.

_'Please don't be Kai, please don't be Kai-"_

"Kyungsoo-hyung, are you okay?" A worried Zi Tao was looking down at him yet his whole body was feeling weaker than usual. "Hyung, did you drink?" Managing to look up, he shook his head weakly. "S-stomach." Kyungsoo whimpered out painfully. The heat of the nightclub was too much for Kyungsoo and he ended up closing his eyes, too weak to open them.

\-------------------

Kai was started to get even more pissed off than usual. Kyungsoo wasn't anywhere in sight and he had hoped his words were persuasive enough but obviously not. It was like Kai was taken to be a fool, nothing more than to fuck others. That's what most people wanted anyway: his body and for it to be against theirs as Kai rocks into them. He doesn't deny that it's pleasurable but for once he wants a challenge and thinking he has one, it turns out that Kyungsoo is just the same. Have sex, don't come back the next night or end up turning up a week later, and leave without a word. Kai wanted fun. All he got was disappointment.

As he got off stage to let Jongdae perform, he kept his eye on the bar. Minseok seemed to be worried, looking over the bar counter to instead run out and disappear behind it. As Kai drew near, he saw 2 large figures and Minseok hovering over someone, their faces etched with worry and fear. "Kyungsoo-hyung, are you okay?." Kai ears couldn't believe him: Kyungsoo was here. He overheard more. "Did you drink?"

"S-stomach." A whimper called out. Kai got near to the point he saw a painful expression on Kyungsoo's face, sweat plastered on his forehead at the heat of the club.

"What's going on?" Kai asked, a worried frown upon his head. He saw Kyungsoo weakly look up to him before he collapsed fully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I said every month, I seem to have more free time than usual so expect more in a few days!!
> 
> On another note, I start college on Monday!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo is sick and Kai is 'not' worrying.

Kyungsoo woke up with a painful stomach and a killer headache.

"So much for not drinking, huh? You know alcohol gives you horrible pains." A whiny voice scolded him. Looking up, Kyungsoo saw a worried Zi Tao sitting next to him with Yi Fan standing behind him. Kyungsoo made a mental note to kill Minseok for giving him alcohol when he _specifically_ asked him not to. Kyungsoo stretched out and groaned at the crack of his bones. "Where am I?" A nervous laugh answered and Zi Tao gave his hyung a sheepish look. Yi Fan gulped and turned away from Kyungsoo's curious gaze. The smaller still wasn't sure of his surroundings.

"You're in my room." A smooth voice answered instead and the smaller froze. _Are you fucking kidding me?_ was all Kyungsoo could think about considering how he wanted to avoid Kai as much as he could. Kai sat down next to Kyungsoo's lying figure, concern etched onto his face and whilst it shocked the doe-eyed boy, he also couldn't help but feel a little bit grateful. "I carried you here since it was quiet and you did pass out for a while. It's about 1pm now." Kai chuckled, teeth showing that Kyungsoo couldn't help but stare at. Kai was all smirks and mischievous smiles but seeing that smile made Kyungsoo forget ever having a stomach ache - the headache stayed however.

"Urgh." Kyungsoo could have only the weakest of alcohol's and it pissed him off that Minseok knew of it and yet, gave him strong alcohol that was hidden within the lemonade. Kyungsoo sat up placing his hand over his forehead as the room started to swirl. He continued to groan in annoyance at the headache and swatted away any hands that tried to lie him back down.

"I just want to get out of here. It's too stuffy."

A sickly feeling was inhabiting in Kyungsoo's stomach and the hot air in the stuffy room wasn't helping the feeling go away. Kyungsoo stood up, stumbling a little unaware of the concerned eyes that were laid upon him. Their hands (Kai, Tao and Yi Fan's) were hovering over the smaller just in case he fell and they were worried that he would. Kyungsoo put a hand towards his mouth, gagging at the uprising vomit that was quickly trying to exit his mouth. Kai knew the smaller would not last long and dragged Kyungsoo away from the door and to the toilet instead, barking at Zi Tao (which Yi Fan growled at) to quickly get water out the staff room yet the latter didn't know where it was and started panicking at Yi Fan. The taller couldn't help but remain quiet with confusion written on his face.

"Kai~ Chanyeol won't-" Baekhyun stormed into Kai's room, stopping his whining at the situation that was occurring. Kai had his hands patting at Kyungsoo's back - who was vomiting - and there were two tall figures he hadn't seen before in a state of panic. "What's going on?" Kai whipped round at the familiar voice and quickly asked Zi Tao to take his place. "Watch Kyungsoo. He's sick and I need to find water." Without another word, Kai ran out the room, ignoring the needy Chanyeol in the corridor. The said giant walked in, instantly forgetting what he wanted and instead greeted a panic stricken Tao and his boyfriend.

"So, you're Yi Fan?"

"Yeah. Chanyeol?"

The giant nodded, teeth showing in a smile. "It's nice to finally meet you. Hope you're treating Tao okay?" Fake sternness was etched but was soon away when Yi Fan started to chuckle. "If anything you should ask me that. It's hard to keep up with him." Chanyeol guffawed, instantly agreeing.

"As nice as it is that you two are getting along, we have a sick Kyungsoo who will not stop being sick." Zi Tao scolded the tall giants. "Not only that, that puppy boy has been standing there for a while." All heads faced Baekhyun and he instantly felt self conscious. "Sorry, Baek." Chanyeol apologised. Baekhyun ignored him and left to find Kai without another word. Chanyeol sighed. "I'm in trouble."

\----------------------

As Kai frantically searched the staff lounge for bottles of water, small arms encircled his waist and pulled him back. Kai stopped his searched and dropped his arms to his side. "Who is it this time?" Kai's voice dripped with boredom but there was a hint of playfulness hidden within. "It's me." A small voice answered back. The arms around Kai's waist tightened and the head of the person rubbed into Kai's back. As much as the taller wanted to give in, he had a customer to deal with that was sick. "Why do you care so much for a customer? I thought you only fucked them and that was it. No concern, no involvement." The voice was desperate for Kai to look at them but Kai made no move to turn around. "I don't care but sometimes you just have to show you care. Even if it's a little bit.

Okay, Jongdae?"

\-----------------------

Kyungsoo sat against the wall of the bathroom with a frantic Tao soothing his back. "You okay now?" Kyungsoo felt horrible for making his friend worry about him and inwardly scolded himself for doing so. He hated it when he made people worry about him. "I'm okay. Sorry for worrying you." Zi Tao shook his head, seriousness now in place of concern. "If anyone is to apologise it's Minseok hyung. He knew you can't take strong alcohol." There was no changing the younger's mind when he was serious and Kyungsoo made note to get Minseok apologising by begging for mercy. "I'll sort him out later, right now I just want to go home."

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen right now." Kai sauntered back in, bottle of water in hand and a packet of painkillers in the other. The concern that Kai shown earlier was gone and instead his face was void of emotion, eyes empty. "Why?" Kyungsoo glared at the performer, taking the water and packet from him. Kai sighed and glanced sideways in annoyance. "You haven't forgotten about the other night right? You owe me for leaving without saying anything." Kyungsoo scoffed and gulped down two tablets and the glass of water. "I have my rights."

"And I have my policy. So you'll be here until tomorrow morning." Kyungsoo stood up, forgetting the dizzy turns that were taking place. Zi Tao held him up, glaring at Kai with Yi Fan holding onto his boyfriend's shoulder in case he does something stupid. "I am not letting hyung stay here with you." Tao spat out. The taller was angry and he didn't give a shit about some policy. Kyungsoo was still unwell and staying with a sex crazed lunatic wasn't going to be good. Yi Fan sighed out and pushed his boyfriend behind him - much to his dismay. "Listen. We want Kyungsoo to rest and not get stressed out." Kyungsoo looked up at Yi Fan, shocked about the amount of words that came out in broken Korean. "But if you promise not to do anything to him, he can stay otherwise your policy can screw itself." Yi Fan's aura was murderous and even Tao was taken aback by his lover's seriousness. Kyungsoo sighed and looked at Kai, hoping he would agree. The smaller didn't want a fight and he would rather rest in a nearby bed. In that moment, Kyungsoo's eyes felt heavy.

"I promise I won't lay a hand on him. I won't touch him." Kai was still void of emotion but his words were sincere. "Not until he is better of course." a smirk appeared and before Yi Fan could punch that smirk off, Kyungsoo fainted, the world going black.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You keep worrying me.

Please stop that."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Warmth surrounded Kyungsoo as he woke up. Rubbing at his eyes,  he tried to make sense of his surroundings now noticing that he wasn't in Kai's room but instead, a bedroom that was themed ivory and beige; flower wallpaper adorning the walls and the sweet smell of vanilla wafting through his nose. He sat up, noticing his clothes were now changed into unfamiliar pyjamas. Kyungsoo squeaked at the thought of a random stranger looking at his body. Looking under his pyjama bottoms, he noticed that even his boxers were changed. Kyungsoo felt a little bit violated.

A shift in the covers next to him made Kyungsoo still and he saw a tuft of silver hair peak out. _I came home with an employee!!??_ Kyungsoo wanted to cry.

Kyungsoo pulled back the covers to see who he was sleeping with, and it shocked him to find Kai next to him. It was unusual to see Kai next to him, considering how cruel he was last time and yet seeing Kai's sleeping face...it was like it was made for Kyungsoo to see every morning except it wasn't morning as the clock on the wall showed it was 12:09am (just less that 12 hours ago, Kyungsoo was vomiting for his life). Kyungsoo decided to stay a little longer, seeing this as a luxury not being in the stuffy room with the springy bed.

He snuggled back into the covers, back towards Kai. The duvet was white and fluffy and the mattress was soft with no springs. It didn't matter who this bed belonged to whether it was Kai or someone else, but Kyungsoo made sure to give a thanks for this. As sleep succumbed to the smaller, an arm wrapped itself around his waist, pulling him back to a warm chest - no shirt on. But Kyungsoo decided to deal with it in the morning but right now, all he wanted to do was sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kai opened his eyes just as Kyungsoo's breathing evened and softened indicating he was sleeping. Kai didn't remove his arm from Kyungsoo's waist.

_"I thought you only fucked them and that was it. No concern, no involvement."_

Kai thought so too.

 

\----------------------

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well........this is getting good, I think? But yeah, this is going to be really confusing simply because I'm grammatically stupid because I can't write a story that makes sense. *sigh* Well, please leave comments!! It means a lot to me because they help me write and update more often!!! Thank you! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They wake up and Kai can't but help but hold Kyungsoo.

Kai woke up first that morning. It was nine am, the room darkened by the brown curtains that covered the windows. Opening them wouldn't change the lighting in the room; it was raining today which meant everything was grey. Kai's mood was grey - he felt like shit. Sighing, he slowly got out of bed, deciding that Kyungsoo would wake up when he wanted too - Kai didn't care.

He was glad however, that his club was shut on a Wednesday (normally he would have Baekhyun round but it seems like those plans are out the window). Kai crept down the stairs, sighing at the emptiness of the large lounge area he hardly used. Wednesday's were for relaxing (and fucking Baekhyun) and just forgetting about work (and maybe inviting Chanyeol over). It hit him then, that this was his apartment, he could do whatever and Kyungsoo wouldn't have a say about it. Kai didn't feel like a dick. He didn't feel guilty.

\----------------------------

Kyungsoo rarely had dreams and when he did they were always nightmares however this dream was white, gentle and was full of...Kai. The said male had only been in Kyungsoo's life for about 3 days (he was still groggy about the date) and he was already invading his nightmares making them peaceful dreams. Kai wouldn't get out Kyungsoo's head and it irritated the smaller. They didn't even know that much about each other in fact, all Kyungsoo knew of Kai was his profession and stage name. Kyungsoo woke up with a scowl and that scowl grew from the loud noises from downstairs.

Kyungsoo still hadn't registered he was in Kai's apartment.

Storming down stairs, Kyungsoo slammed open the door to the lounge, face red with anger. "Why in the fuck is it so fucking noisy!?" Kyungsoo had never been a morning person. The loud noises had stopped at Kyungsoo's yelling and the smaller rubbed his eyes, focusing on the scene in front of him. "It's my apartment if you must know. Be grateful that I brought you here than keep you at my club." A snarky voice replied. Kyungsoo's eyes caught Kai's then caught what he was doing.

In the far side of the room where the kitchen sat, there stood Kai, pots, bowls and cutlery scattered about the work surface. There was food chopped up but left a mess behind. "What...are you doing?"

\------------------------

Kai wasn't that evil and he knew phoning Baekhyun just after nine am would end in whines and shouts (also Chanyeol may be the one to pick up telling the younger to respect his hyungs and whatnot) and so he did something nice for once and decided to make breakfast for himself and Kyungsoo.

Who knew he was such a terrible cook?

Kyungsoo laughed a little, taking the pot from Kai's hands and grabbing the ladle from the side. "Porridge?" Kai flushed in embarrassment, "The only thing I can kinda make." Kyungsoo hummed and lifted the ladle to taste. Shockingly, the porridge was good but it needed something sweet. "Do you have sugar or syrup?" The taller of the two searched through his cupboards, scowling at the sudden emptiness of them. He always ate out, if not he'd starve. In the fridge a bottle of syrup - chocolate flavour - sat on the shelf half full and ready to be used. "Chocolate syrup?" Kyungsoo turned around with his eyes wide. "My favourite!" _Mine too._

Kyungsoo took the bottle out of Kai's hands and proceeded to add a lot of syrup to the porridge. Kai didn't question it because that's how he liked his porridge but he would not let Kyungsoo know that. Taking the pot of the heat, Kyungsoo grabbed two bowls from the side and set them down on the table, a spoon pairing with each one. "Let's eat." Kyungsoo smiled as he brought the chocolate porridge over to the table. Kai liked the feeling of Kyungsoo making breakfast; he liked the feeling of eating with Kyungsoo but he would never let him know that. "Thanks." He mumbled.

Silence fell over the pair and before it grew too awkward, Kyungsoo coughed, getting Kai's attention. "I should thank you although you are still a dick." Kyungsoo frowned as he finished his portion, setting the spoon down. "But why did you really bring me here instead of leaving me a the club?" It had been on Kyungsoo's mind during breakfast and it shocked him that Kai - a perverted performer and a sex crazed lunatic - would have such a lovely home. Kai had been too nice to Kyungsoo and to the smaller, it was suspicious.

"I'm not that much of a dick Kyungsoo. I'd hate it if one of my customers complained." _That hurt_ , Kyungsoo thought but Kai was right, he was only a customer that was suppose to go stay with Kai because _policy said so_ and then he could leave. And if he ever wanted to go back and get a session with Kai, he would make sure to stay until Kai wanted him to leave.

"I'm feeling a little better so I'll leave once I cleaned up. You made the mess but I fixed breakfast also you let me stay here." Kyungsoo ignored the snide quote Kai made yesterday before he passed out:

_Not until he's better of course._

Kyungsoo just hoped Kai wouldn't fuck him again.

"I'm not going to Kyungsoo. If anything I wouldn't. I'm not that cruel." Jongin sighed out, face showing dejection. Kyungsoo frowned at the sudden kindness that Kai was showing. It was _unusual_ yet Kyungsoo thought he had had Kai all figured out these past couple of days but he didn't know anything and that what scared him. Kai could be totally different from what he is in Candy's until he has someone by themselves and he could be a monster. Kyungsoo was kidding himself.

Arms wrap around Kyungsoo's waist, squeezing him back into a toned chest, a head nuzzling into his neck. "Just what are you doing?" Kyungsoo asked. The dishes were still within Kyungsoo's hands and if he didn't get to the sink, he was sure they would drop. "Kai, let me go." Terrified, Kyungsoo tried wriggling himself out of the grasp but all Kai seemed to do was hold tighter. "Don't."

The dishes fell, smashing but ignored by Kai's clinginess and Kyungsoo's fear. Was Kai going to hurt him? WHy wouldn't he let go? The arms now slightly loosened and Kyungsoo found himself relaxing into the arms, the terror still lingered however and he wasn't about to let his guard down anytime soon. "Sorry." Was all that was said.

\----------------------------

The ride back home was awkward, Kai driving in silence as Kyungsoo sat in the passenger seat staring out the window. 'Just what is on his mind?' Kyungsoo thought as Kai came to a stop outside Kyungsoo's apartment. "Em, thank you." Unclipping his seatbelt, Kyungsoo opened the passenger door to find an arm pulling him back in, lips pushed against another's. Kyungsoo closed the door, gripping onto Kai as his tongue entered the smaller's, a whimper escaping his mouth. Kai pushed his seat back, pulling Kyungsoo into his lap to continue lapping at his mouth, making Kyungsoo gasp out every couple of seconds. Kai's hands had a firm grip on Kyungsoo's waist as the smaller's hands gripped at the back of Jongin's silver hair. Kai pulled away, opening his side of the door this time. "Sorry." and Kyungsoo left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short because I have hardly gotten any free time these days and it's killing me that I'm not able to update as quickly as I can. When I said I would be updating every month, I honestly thought I would but this story is quite cliché in my eyes and I instantly know what's going to happen. My grammar sucks but I'm going to take my time writing the next chapter because I want this story to be lengthy. 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos though!! :)


End file.
